


Blow it, show it

by aron_kristina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiNozzo needs a haircut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow it, show it

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Hair from the musical with the same name.

"...and so Abby thought you should shave your head. It would help you blend in. Or so she says." Tony came back to the sound of McGee's voice just as he finished his long reasoning.

"Wait, shave? You think I should shave my head?" he said indignantly. "No way." He leaned back demonstratively in his chair.

"Not me. Abby," McGee said.

"Abby thinks I need my head shaved," Tony said pointedly, and stood up. "Why would she even do that to me? My hair, my beautiful, beautiful hair. Does she know how much I payed for this haircut?" He was gesticulating wildly.

"Mine will be for free," Gibbs said as he walked into the office. Tony turned around so quickly he was in danger of getting whip-lash. He looked at Gibbs with huge eyes.

"Please, don't do this to me. Can't McGee do it? Or Ziva. Ziva can have her hair shaved off. Or, or you could, boss, you already have the practice." Tony shut his mouth with an audible click and waited for a headslap. It didn't come, instead Gibbs stroked through his hair before grabbing it and dragging Tony toward the elevator.

"Abby's got the stuff in her lab," Gibbs said while they waited for the elevator to come. McGee and Ziva hovered near them as they stepped into the elevator. "You two coming?" Gibbs called as the elevator doors were about to close.

"Boss?" Tony said. "Do they really have to, I mean, maybe it could be, y'know, just you and me." Everyone in the elevator looked at him.

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"Because...it's embarrasing. I'm going to look like an egghead," he said, looking at the floor.

"That's possible. You just have to suck it up." Gibbs kept his hand in Tony's hair and tugged a bit. Tony felt himself getting hard at an almost dizzying, and certainly embarrassing, rate. He took a deep breath.

"But I..." he said, and stopped.

"Sure there's nothing else you want to tell me, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs.

"No. Yes. Please," said Tony. McGee and Ziva looked at each other at the back of the elevator. McGee raised his eyebrows and Ziva mouthed "later" to him. Gibbs kept his hand in Tony's hair and was now stroking it softly. Tony forced himself to breathe normally but when Gibbs continued his stroking he couldn't stop himself from making a small sound. Fortunately the elevator ride was over and they could walk into Abby's lab before anyone could comment.

Gibbs did not let go of Tony's head, but he wasn't dragging him now so much as tugging and stroking. Tony was sure Abby could see the state he was in as soon as they entered but she didn't comment, and when he had sat down in the chair that was placed in the middle of the floor she put a large towel around him, that thankfully covered his "problem area". He wasn't sure that Ziva and McGee hadn't noticed though, but for once everyone was strangely quiet. He wondered what Gibbs looked like to make them shut up. Gibbs had let go of his head to let him sit down but now the hands were back and they were pulling and massaging and tugging. Tony shifted uncomfortably. He was aware of people speaking around him (and had Ducky come in at some point?) but he could only hear the blood running through his veins. He bit his jaws together to make sure he didn't say anything embarrassing, or make any sounds.

"Tony," came Gibbs' voice close to his ear. Warm, moist air touched his neck and he couldn't stop himself from making a small, high-pitched, sound. "I'm going to first use the scissors to shorten your hair as much as I can, and then I'll use the razor-blade to make your head all smooth." If Tony had been more observant he would have noticed that Gibbs' voice was low and rough, but as it was he was too preoccupied with not making noises and keeping his treacherous hand from creeping to his crotch to just adjust a bit, and maybe squeeze once, but nothing more.

He sat still and looked at the floor. Gibbs' hands had moved away again.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs said.

"No," was all Tony could say. Gibbs ignored him. Before Tony could even react the hands were back, and a pair of scissors. The first of Tony's locks fell to the ground. Gibbs took his time, pulling and stroking the hair between each cut. Tony was in a daze of arousal and humiliation. It was as if the humiliation somehow contributed to his excitement, and of course the touches from Gibbs' hands and the tugging of the scissors. He knew that there were still other people in the room but he almost didn't care. He just wanted to touch himself, to come. But he couldn't.

"Tony, I'm going to use the razor now," Gibbs said, back by Tony's ear. Tony whimpered. His selfcontrol was hanging on by a thread, and there were scissors nearby. "I need you to hold on for a bit longer." Tony nodded, and wondered why Gibbs wanted him to hold on. Hold on to what? Then he heard a can being shaken and the sound of shaving foam being squeezed out. Then the cool shaving foam was on his head. It was not cold enough to cool his mind; it merely added to the sensations in his body. He breathed out shakily. Gibbs massaged the foam into his scalp. Tony's breathing was now close to hyperventilating.

"Deep breaths," Gibbs said, and he tried to, he really did, but his breath was all ragged. He could hear himself, how...pornographic he sounded, making almost-sounds everytime he breathed out. Then he felt the razor against his skin. He realized that it should feel like shaving his face, but in this state everything felt heightened and the scrape of the razor against his skin was pleasure-pain and he wasn't sure he could hold on anymore. He was convinced if he so much as touched his cock he would come in his pants and he wouldn't even care. Gibbs had clearly done this before, each stroke was slow and sure. Tony was close to crying. Surely there couldn't be much left.

Gibbs was stroking his now hairless head. It felt incredibly unprotected, sensitive. Every touch on his head might as well have been a touch on his cock.

"You can let go now," Gibbs said, and kept on stroking.

"Please," Tony said. Gibbs reached down with his right hand and pressed against Tony's cock. Once, twice, three times and Tony came, gasping wildly. Gibbs' hand continued to be a pressure for Tony to push against until he was spent and sagged down in the chair. When he looked up the room was suspiciously empty. Gibbs still had his other hand on Tony's head, but it was thankfully still against the oversensitized skin. Tony took a deep breath to collect himself enough to stumble to the showers. When he got to the door Gibbs called out to him.

"Aren't you gonna look in the mirror, egghead?"


End file.
